Aspergillus fumigatus is a saprophytic, pathogenic fungus responsible for a wide spectrum of human pulmonary allergic and nonallergic diseases. The diseases resulting from hypersensitivity are intrinsic asthma, allergic alveolitis (hypersensitivity pneumonitis) and allergic bronchopulmonary aspergillosis (ABPA). The diseases which occur as a result of saprophytic colonization in previous cavities are mycetoma (aspergilloma) and invasive aspergillosis. Three A. fumigatus serotypes (i.e., Ag 507, Ag 515, Ag 534) are by far the most pathogenic strains. Diagnosis of these diseases is aided by serological studies using antigens obtained by a variety of means from the organism. These antigenic preparations, however, are not entirely satisfactory since they usually are crude heterogeneous extracts which are neither characterized nor standardized for the disease or organism. The specific aims of this proposal are therefore, to make a systematic investigation of the allergens of this organism and to find potentially disease-related antigens which can then be used diagnostically and subsequently characterized and standardized. Specifically, the cell wall/membrane (CW/M) envelope of the cells of the organisms will be isolated by biochemical means and treated with non-denaturing detergents and enzymes to remove bound allergens. The CW/M complex represents sites of antigens exposed to the host's immune system which suggests an important source of useful antigens. CW/M components of A. fumigatus have not been previously well-characterized. Antigenicity of the CW/M extracts will be evaluated for antibody responses with rabbit and mouse antisera and sera from patients with Aspergillus-induced diseases and patients with other fungal diseases as controls (in addition) to normals. Skin testing will also be performed with suitable antigens. The long-term objectives of this study are to accumulate patient data on the potentially most useful antigens and to standardize them for diagnostic use, possible treatment and possible use in specific animal models to develop an understanding of the process involved in contracting Aspergillus-related diseases. Standardization and characterization of antigens will be performed by physical, chemical and immunological properties. Well-characterized, potential antigens allow for early diagnosis of Aspergillus infection particularly for ABPA before significant bronchiectasis occurs. This will enable the physician to provide proper treatment before there is permanent lung damage.